


Little Wonders

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: In the years since the war, since the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Hermione has slowly begun to settle into a new life—a quieter—life with her wife, Fleur Delacour, and now it is time to turn the page onto a new chapter.





	Little Wonders

A fond smile stretched itself across Fleur’s lips as she rounded the hallway’s corner and caught sight of Hermione’s slender form curled up in her favourite armchair. “There you are,” the blonde-haired woman chuckled as she nudged the door open with her hip and lent against the doorjamb, “I should have checked here first, shouldn’t I?”

“At the risk of calling myself predictable…” Hermione drawled playfully as she glanced up to meet Fleur’s brilliant blue eyes. “But, yes, you probably should have. I am a bit of a creature of habit.”

“Yes,” Fleur hummed in quiet amusement as she padded across the room to perch on the edge of the armchair, “you are indeed.” 

Hermione snapped her book closed and curled her arm around Fleur’s waist. “Is everything OK?” She asked softly as she brushed her fingers across Fleur’s thigh. “I wasn’t expecting you home quite yet.”

“I am fine ‘ermione.” Fleur replied with a fond smile and a shake of her head. “I was called away from the office—Hannah had the test results ready—and I didn’t want to go back to the office afterward.” 

“Oh…” Hermione murmured slowly as she processed Fleur’s words. “Hannah, did she… Um… What did the tests say?”

“I think,” Fleur began quietly before a bright beaming smile overtook her lips, “that you’re going to need to get changed for dinner mon amour. We’re going out. I’ve made reservations for us.” 

“It…” Hermione eyes sparkled as she trailed her gaze across Fleur’s face to meet the other woman’s eyes. “It worked?”

“Oui ‘ermione,” Fleur murmured as she bent her head to press a soft reassuring kiss to Hermione’s forehead, “it worked.” 

“Oh God.” Hermione curled her arm tighter around Fleur’s waist and drew the older woman off the arm of the chair and into her lap. “I didn’t… I wasn’t… Oh God, I love you, I love you so much.” 

“Je t’aime ‘ermione,” Fleur whispered as she combed her fingers through Hermione’s hair, “I hope you do not mind, but I may have invited our parents to dinner tonight… to share the news.” 

“I don’t mind.” Hermione replied with a soft shake of her head. “I can’t believe your…”

Fleur smiled at the disbelieving tone of Hermione’s voice and the softness of the wonder that glimmered in the dark-haired woman’s eyes. “Pregnant ‘ermione,” Fleur murmured as she cradled Hermione’s face in her hands, “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
